Diffrent Times?
by LittleJirachi
Summary: o.o Umm rated PG because use of language. nyahh. Anyways, fanfic takes place in future after Naraku was defeated. I think he was..I haven't seen the last epi yet.o.o; Anyway, enjoy the ficcy nyahh.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - Feudal Era? Nani! 

Main Characters:

Xiao: Xiao is a 15 year old girl who is.. What can I say? Ummm.. Unique. ; She is a kind person… But is very hot-headed and foul mouthed. For someone to hot-blooded and hot-  
headed as her you'd be surprised at how easily she blushes. She is in 9th grade. Xiao is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome which she does not know of. She knows she is adopted but she never got to meet her real parents.. Note Only good friend called Xiao 'Xiao' so people usually call her by her last name: Karagi.

InuYasha: Even though InuYasha is named after his father. He is not his father. InuYasha is a lot like his father more then Xiao is at least. He is rude, arrogant, foul mouthed, hot-blooded, hot-headed, ect. I could go one for hours… But there is a soft side to him and he would never hurt anyone unless they pose a threat, or hurts the ones he cares for. Deep inside his arrogant, hot-blooded ( InuYasha: You can stop now.. -.-' ).. He is a real nice person who cares for others even though he doesn't show it.

Miro: Miro.. Hmm. How to out Miro into good words. Miro is what one would call a flirt, and perverted. He has taken on the job of being a traveling monk like his father ( Miroku ) once was. He is exactly like his father. Whenever he sees he girl.. Ahem You take a guess. Even though he may not seem like it he is a very serious person… Sometimes. Only if it doesn't involve girls..

San: San is the serious one out of the whole group. She is organized. And has a passion for hitting Miro, her older brother. She knows about Miro's silly little annoying acts. She is always the one scolding him. But don't mess with her when she's angry. She can pact a powerful punch! … And is really really scary when angry.

Kouga: Kouga, like InuYasha was named after his father, Kouga. He is a lot like InuYasha except more calm about things. Even though he doesn't want to admit it he has a secret crush on, Xiao. InuYasha gets annoyed with Kouga flirting with Xiao.

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha. Inuyasha is copy righted to its owner.

Credits: Inuyasha: The secret of the cursed mask - For giving me the idea of the intro of the story.

One afternoon while a bus was driving..

"What?!" One girl said.

"Will keep it down?!" The other girl said rather annoyed. "And yeah."

"CHIYO AND HIRO ARE GOING STEADY?!!"

"Will you stop making a big fuse out of it?!" The other girl said.

"But… Their only Junior High.."

"Already in Junior High. A lot of the girls in school have a boyfriends.. Like.. Yuko, Tomoko, Nei-San, and… Oh, yeah! Sakura-Chan!"

"Sakura-Chan too?!"

"Yeah, you mean you didn't know..?"

"No, I didn't.." Xiao sighed. "And here I thought I was Sakura's good friend…"

"Hmmm, maybe she didn't want to tell you cause… She thought you'd be jealous? You know, cause you don't have a guy yet." Then girl said then smirked.

The girl blushed.  
The other girl blushed. "You sure do blush easily, Karagi." The girl said.

Then they both heard something being said: Karagi Shrine. If this is your stop please push the button.  
"Ah! This is my stop!" Karagi said then pushed the button she jumped out of the bus with great speed. 'Oh great! I just remembered about he doll festival! Dad's so going to be pissed!' Karagi thought as she ran up the stairs. As she ran up she walked up to a desk where her father stood. "Sorry! I'm late, dad!"

"You know this is the Doll Festival!" Her father scolded her.

"Oh. I'll go change right, now!" Karagi said.

"No, I can handle it hear. But can you go get some charms out of the basement for me?"

"Okay!" Karagi said then smiled. She ran off to the basement. She opened the door then walked in. "Oh, I knew I should have grabbed a flashlight. Now lets see… it think we put the Charms in the back last year.." She started to feel around making not to fall. She then stepped on a strange symbol ( LittleJirachi: -- That's the symbol.; I made it on paint so don't sue me for not being creative. ) which then caused a crack in the ground to break a little more then becoming a bigger hole. Karagi then feel in. "Ouch. These are totally rotten. And so is my luck today. I'm going to have to get my dad to fix this later.." She then starting to climb out of the hole when all of the sudden the hole grew bigger then Karagi feel in. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed.

Later on..

"Unnn.." Karagi slowly got up. Then looked around. "Where.. Am I?" Karagi said as she got up then dusted herself off. She noticed that something different.. She started to feel her head then once she came to her ears.. "OH MY GAWD!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She said then looked around. "I have dog ears?! I never had dog ears before!! And why the heck am I in a forest?! Where's mom?!! Where's dad?!" Karagi said. She sighed. "Well I better go look for something then…" She said then started walk on. She then stopped. "This is so weird.." She mumbled then remembered something. "Oh yeah! My cell!" Karagi remembered then started to tone down some numbers, she then put the phone against her ear, waiting for someone to answer the phone. But the only thing she heard was: Beep beep. "Ugh. That's weird. I'm outside but there's no signal." She tapped her foot then heard something in the bushes. "Uh, uh, wh.. Who's there?!"

"Ahh. It's a girl." A strange creature walked out of the bushes. "What's this? Eh, what are you girl? You have the smell of demon in you but mostly the smell of human in you.. You're nor half-bred or demon. What are you?"

"What?.. I- I?.."

"ANSWER ME!!" The demon yelled.

"I..I DON'T KNOW LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BASTARD!!!" Karagi covered her mouth for she couldn't believe she just said.

The demon twitched. 'You've got spunk I like that… Too bad your not going to live long enough to enjoy it…" He said while moving in closer to Karagi.

"S-stay away!" Karagi said in fear."Heh heh heh. Don't worry I'll make your death a fast one." "You better not worry you die today you bastard." A voice said.

"Huh?" Karagi blinked then looked around.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" The demon said rather annoyed now.

"I did.." A boy with dog ears and white hair jumped out of the tree. "Better run before you die.." the boy said then smirked.

"And.." The demon paused the recognized the scent of the boy. "Uh, I'll ta-take your advice on that, sir." He said then ran off.

"Blah, weakling." The boy said then turned Karagi. "Hey, you!"

"What do you want? You want to eat me too or something?!"

"No! I wanted to ask you a dumb question!"

"A question..?"

What could the boys question be.. We'll find out in the next chapter: Karagi meet… InuYasha!

LittleJirachi: nn; WEEEEEEE I FINISHED!

Everyone: Not listening

LittleJirachi: --; sigh.. Well laters all! Check out next time too, please? Oo;


	2. Chapter 2

LittleJirachi: Nyah, how may I be of service?  
---- 

Characters Update:

Kk, only 1 new characters today folks! This character is © to my friend, Kagome-Chan! So no stealing, nyah!

Kona: Kona is the daughter of Kikyo, Before Kikyo had died she had a daughter. She has short black hair and long brains in front of her face ( longer than the rest of her hair. ) She also wears a strap around her chest that's bright blue and she wears a skirt that's blue. The back of the skirt is longer than the front. But not alot longer. Kona's personality is kind to some and not kind to others! She's mostly cold and un-heartly. ESPECIALLY to Inuyasha's ( THE OLDER INUYASHA NOT THE NEW ONE! xX )son!

That's it yup, yup! Hope you guys understand that. XD

----

Chapter 2 - I have No Clue what to call this chappie ----

"Yeah, a question, you idiot!" The boy rather annoyed.

"Hey, your one to talk dog boy!" Karagi annoyed also.

"Shut up!" The boy said then twitched. "Anyway, you have my dad and moms blood cent in you, whats up with that?" he said then his ears twitched again.

"What?! How can you tell?!"

The boy walked to Karagi then started to sniff her.

"W-what?! Gah! You perv!" Karagi yelled then slapped the boy.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!"

"Oh, boy. I'm leaving." Karagi said then got up starting to walk away.

"No, you aren't! You get back here!" The boy said then walking after you.

Karagi behind herself then notice the boy was following her. She had a sweat drop then started to talk faster. The boy noticed her speed movement then walked a faster also. Karagi looked behind herself again then had a sweat drop. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU FOLLOWIN ME?!!"

"Because, I still need you to answer my question!!!"

"Ugh, let me say this. I don't know your mom and dad! So leave me alone!!"

"Yeah, InuYasha, you need to stop stalking people." A voice said.

'Huh..? Sounds like a girl..' Karagi thought.  
"Ugh, not you again, Kona!" InuYasha said then glared at a tree.

"Hehehe. You noticed finally, you idiot!"

"You don't you shut the hell up?!!" InuYasha said rather annoyed.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you mutt!"

"How dare you call me a mutt!!!"

'InuYasha's half dog demon, right? I wonder if I said that word.. What would happen? Well might as well try it out..' Karagi though then took a deep breath.

"SIT BOY!!!" Both Karagi and Kona said at the same time. Then InuYasha fell onto the ground flat on his face.

"Whoa it worked!" You said in amazement.

"Like father, like son, hahahahaha!" Kona said then burst out laughing.

"Grr, I'll kill you both!" InuYasha said then jumped up starting to chase Karagi.

"Eek!" Karagi said then started to run away.

"Stop being an idiot and chasing girl, InuYasha!" Kona said rather annoyed.

"Bah, you old coot!"

"COOT!? HOW DARE YOU CALL A YOUNG LADY LIKE ME AN OLD COOT!"

"With your personality you're more like a boy!"

"Grr, Die you idiot!" Kona said then starting to shoot arrows at InuYasha with her bows and arrows.

"GAH!" InuYasha started to dodge them all as he backed up.

"Ichi.." Karagi started to count how many time he would dodge until one hit him..

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"Ni.."

"GAH! YOUR DANGEROUS CRAZED WOMAN!!"

"San.."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!!"

"Go.."

"WELL YOU ARE CRAZED!! YOU OLD COOT!"

"GRR, TAKE THIS!" Kona then shot a arrow which cut off a little bit of InuYasha's hair.

Karagi and InuYasha both had a sweat drop.

"Roku..!" Kona said then dusting herself off. "Wow, only took you 5 shots to hit him even a little bit!" Karagi said really impressed.

"Heh, that was nothing. Next time I won't miss." Kona said then smirked.

"Ugh, well I'm going home, you morons can stay here out in the cold tonight for all I care." InuYasha said then starting to walk away.

"Hey! Wait for me, InuYasha!" Karagi said then starting to run after InuYasha.

Kona jumped out of the tree then started to follow InuYasha and Karagi.

InuYasha twitched. "May I ask you guys something?"

Kona and Karagi looked at each other then said in unison: "Yes?"

"Why in hells name are you following me?!!"

"Because, we want to!" Karagi said sarcastically. "No, duh! I have my reasons! I don't have anywhere to go and you're the only one who I can follow right now you maroon!"

"Okay, now that I've heard your dumb reason what about her reason." InuYasha said then pointing at Kona.

"Oh that's an easy one to answer.. I have no clue why I'm following a mutt like you! But since I can't trust you to stay alone with, this girl for a little while I'm following you. Your no different form, Miro!"

"Miro..?"

"Yeah, one of my old time friends, we travel with each other. And I travel with InuYasha, and San!"

"Oh, okay! You guys sound like you're all really close!"

"Mmm you could say that." Kona said then leaned in closer to Karagi then whispered to her: "The only one out of the whole group I have trouble getting alone with is, InuYasha."

"InuYasha..?"

"Yeah, the one standing in front of you."

"You know that I can hear you guys right?" InuYasha said from a far.

"Oops, no! You must be hearing things again InuYasha!"

"You suck.." InuYasha said rather annoyed now then walked off.

Later on..

"I'm home." InuYasha said then walked into the house.

'Is this InuYasha's house..?' Karagi thought.

"Your back finally you useless son!" A man said that had dog ears like InuYasha had.

"Useless?! Dang it! Shut up you old, coot!"

"How dare you call your own father an old coot!"

Karagi had a sweat drop. 'That's his dad?! Like father like son like they always say..' Karagi thought then sighed.

The man ears twitched then looked at Karagi. "Who's that..?" The man said then pointed at Karagi.

"Oh, that's err."

"My names Xiao Karagi! Nice to meet you!" Karagi said then bowed.

"Hmph, you need to take lessons form that girl, InuYasha!"

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE HECK WILL I EVER DO THAT!" InuYasha said rather annoyed.

'That girl is familiar though.. Where have I seen here before..?' The man thought while ignoring his hot0headed son.

"InuYasha! Welcome home!" A voice said..

----

Dun dun! Who is the voice who said 'welcome home'? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter! Bye!

----

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha the anime or manga. It Is copyrighted to it's respectful owner.


End file.
